


Moon Daisies

by Mommy_Staygene



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Biting, Bottom Felix, Chan cries a lot, Chan is super emotionally invested, ChanLix, Chan’s a sensitive baby, Cum Eating, Fae Felix, Faerie Felix, Fairy Felix, Felix has sparkly cum, First Time Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating, Power Bottom Felix, Praise Kink, Reincarnation, Secret Relationship, Smut, Soulmates, Top Bang Chan, Werewolf Chan, best friends since childhood, dom Felix, faeries have orgies, it’s mentioned like once but yeah, kind of a Romeo and Juliet type story, puppy headspace, secret friendship, subby Chan, tiny bit of blood, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommy_Staygene/pseuds/Mommy_Staygene
Summary: Chan is a werewolf looking for a mate and Lixie is a faerie and his best friend since childhood. When Chan goes into rut for the first time he asks for Lix to spend it with him. Too bad Chan is just a dumb pup and Felix has to do all the work.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 16
Kudos: 481





	Moon Daisies

Chan and Felix were close friends. _Very_ close friends, despite their very obvious differences and the rivalry between their species. How they met was actually quite funny.

Chan was thirteen and was going through his first phase. It was one of the most painful, if not the most painful thing he has ever experienced in his life. Under the full moon, just a few nights after his birthday, he would phase into a wolf and explore the dark in his new form. 

He was rather large for a newly phased wolf, chestnut brown coat, longer and curlier than most, but beautiful nonetheless. He was supposed to have his parents guide him and help him explore his new form and senses, but he got so caught up in it exploring it himself that he got lost in his pack's part of the forest and crossed into fae territory. Not long into his little one wolf adventure he came across a faerie picking Moon Daisies.

Immediately Chan felt a pull towards him. All of his senses zeroed in on him, and tunnel vision took over and all he could see was his silver hair shimmering in the full moon light, pretty cobalt eyes reflecting the moon itself and round speckled cheeks. The faerie on the other hand, was startled at the sight of a young wolf wandering around. He blinked, shivered like a fall leaf and bolted in the opposite direction. Chan, for some reason, thought it would be a great idea to chase after him.

Duh, of course it was a bad idea, but Chan wasn’t thinking about that. He was thinking about figuring out why he suddenly felt so attached to this stranger. It didn’t even register in his mind that this was a faerie until the boy jumped onto a _very_ high branch and landed with such a feather like grace that the only thing that made sense was that yes, he was a faerie. 

The faerie hugged the tree like his life depended on it, whimpering at the sight of a wolf waiting for him at the bottom of the tree. However, the longer he stayed up there, the longer he realized that the wolf...didn’t seem hostile at all, and there was this sort of intelligent look in his eyes, much more than that of a normal wolf (and that’s saying something, wolves are pretty intelligent). 

The faerie tilted his head, and in turn Chan tilted his own. He can smell the fear slowly subsiding into something more neutral. This made Chan’s tail wag, something Chan had yet to learn to control. He made a small ‘burf’ sort of sound, something akin to a lazy bark. The faerie tilted his head the other way, then giggled when Chan copied his movements.

The giggle, if Chan had no other way to describe it, would say something along the lines of it being the verbal embodiment of sparkles, sunshine, freshly harvested honey, and a field of strawberries and chamomile. In other words, it was ethereal, and made his heart thump in a way it both hurt and felt good at the same time.

The faerie jumped down from the tree, yet again so slow and gracefully that Chan could only describe it as a feather floating down, down down until it softly settled upon the dew soaked dirt of the forest floor.

“Hello there.” He said sweetly, eyes now sparkling with an innocent wander as he slowly approached the wolf. Chan could only let out another lazy bark as his tail wagged faster. The faerie giggled again, eliciting another throb in Chan’s chest.

“Let me guess...you’re a werewolf huh?” He asked, reaching his hand out for Chan to sniff. He pressed his nose into his palm, shivering at the softness of it. Chan nodded, since he couldn’t actually speak in this state.

“Well, I’m Felix. I’m a faerie so I’m supposed to be scared of you...but you seem nice.” He said matter-a-factly. Chan just sat down and let Felix pet him. He closed his eyes, feeling a strange sense of peace at this stranger’s gentleness. 

Felix was right though. There had been a near three hundred year feud between werewolves and faeries. There are several origin stories as to why, but the most popular was the story of Alexander the king of werewolves, and Charlie the prince of faeries. Apparently Alexander was to marry a werewolf from another pack but instead fell in love with Charlie. Some say Charlie fell in love with him as well, and others say the love was unrequited and Alexander kidnapped Charlie and ran off with him, and no one ever saw the two again. This caused some tension for a long time, until finally there had been so many lies and miscommunications that they eventually started a war over it.

Some time later they eventually created a treaty, but due to some royal officials on both sides constantly breaking the treaty, there has been some tension, and some even speculate another war is going to happen. But here, in the middle of the forest on a full moon, a faerie and a werewolf are getting along just fine. In fact, as they sit here in serene silence, picked Moon Daisies scattering the forest floor due to a slight misunderstanding, the two feel a deep connection. A bond forged out of innocence, kindness, wolf pup barks and faerie giggles.

As years came to pass the two would meet in secret, right on the border of their territories as they would tell each other about their days, play jokes and swim in the lake that sat right on their border. And over the years, what Chan thought was a sweet, brotherly bond, slowly started to grow more and more until one day, he realized he was deeply, _deeply_ in love with Felix. 

His voice got deeper, and smoother, and so much more intoxicating to listen to. His innocent eyes now held a glimmer of mischief behind them, but his kindness never faded. He became more touchy, and cheeky, and gorgeous. His skin now had a sort of sunkissed glow to it, and more and more freckles spotted his cheeks the more time he spent in the sun.

Now Chan couldn’t help but feel that maybe, if reincarnation was real, that they were certainly the reincarnation of Alexander and Charlie. His heart was constantly shaking and fluttering, squeezing with every laugh and smile, his hands trembling every time Felix’s voice would suddenly drop much deeper than normal, and as he reached maturity, his dick would twitch evertime Felix’s hands would get close to his stomach, chest or thighs. It didn’t happen too often, but it would certainly leave Chan anxious and a little turned on.

At age eighteen, however, Felix said something rather...well it kind of upset Chan. He should have seen it coming though, he was a faerie, and there were certain things that faeries were totally okay with that didn’t usually happen in other groups of species. It was very much a faerie thing to do.

“I had my first orgy a few days ago.” Felix said out of the blue, head in Chan’s lap as the two layed in a small wooded clearing. Chan bolted up on his elbows, things of green and rocks stirring in his stomach, a feeling he couldn’t help but name as envy.

“W-What?!” Felix couldn’t help but burst into laughter as he rolled on his side to look Chan in the face.

“I said I had my first orgy. It was just me and a couple of friends around the village. I mean, I was the youngest and once I came of age, they asked me if I wanted to join in on one of their weekly orgies.” He said it like it was nothing, like it was totally normal. Well, to Felix it was normal. Faeries were very touchy, and a lot of their energy is charged by other people’s feelings of happiness and bliss. So, they did things like, hug, kiss, bake things for other people and had group orgies, apparently.

“O-oh.” Was all he could really say. Honestly he was having a hard time not thinking about Felix on his knees with a cock in his mouth, more specifically his own.

“Ahem...well lucky you, huh? I haven’t even had my first kiss yet.” He said rather pathetically, before flopping back down in the cool, overgrown grass. It was silent and still for a moment, before he felt Felix straddle his waist. Chan blinked up at him, then felt his stomach flip flop and his ears burn.

“Felix-”

“Do you want to?” Oh spirits. He...oh. Oh wow, okay. 

Chan sort of had a mini brain shortage, mumbling and stuttering over his words before he was cut off by Felix’s giggles. Damn that sound. It wasn’t fair. It made his mind an even more jumbled mess, especially as Felix lifted Chan up so that their faces were merely an inch apart.

“Chan, do you want to have your first kiss?” He asked again. Chan swallowed, then nodded.

“Do you want to try with me? I have plenty of experience, I can show you how if you want to.” He whispered, almost as if it were to be a secret kept just between the two of them. Granted, their whole friendship was a secret, but that's besides the point. It almost sounded as if they were planning to commit murder (honestly, if Felix asked him to, he probably would).

“Yes.” He whispered back. Felix smiled, so sweet and prettily, like always, and leaned closer. Just barely, feather soft he brushed his lips across Chan’s, leaving way for Chan in case he changed his mind and wanted to back out. Chan though, was in love, and incredibly greedy when it came to Felix, so instead of pulling back, he leaned forward too, sealing their lips ever gently.

Instantly his whole body was engulfed in heat, rolling onto him like ocean waves as each second passed. They were still for a moment, just absorbing one another before Felix softly opened and closed his lips against Chan’s. Such a small movement after a moment of stillness made Chan want to blame the sun for the amount of heat radiating throughout his body, but it in fact was because of Felix. Chan began to copy his movements, each small press of their mouths together making Chan’s stomach flip and heart flutter. Felix’s fingers traced his scalp beneath his hair, drawing tingles all across Chan’s body.

Then he felt something warm, wet and smooth glide against the seam of Chan’s closed mouth. He let out a small gasp, his brain trying to put together in his head what it was before he felt it slide into the small part of his lips. It was only for a moment, as if it was coaxing Chan to open his mouth a little more. He came to the conclusion that it was Felix’s tongue, and that little bit of information (much to Chan’s horror) made Chan’s dick twitch. Despite that, he decided to risk it, and he opened his mouth just a little more and let his tongue poke just past his lips so that when Felix used his tongue again he could feel it against his own, and when it happened Chan’s mind and body went into a frenzy.

He felt himself pant a little harder, kiss a little firmer, and more blood rushed down to his dick. He would have been embarrassed for getting a little hard at just kissing Felix if it weren’t for the little moan he let out when Chan sucked just a little on his tongue. His grip tightened possessively on Felix’s hips, and his brain went a bit fuzzy. A part of him wasn’t completely there anymore, and a low growl rumbled in his chest that made Felix break the kiss. They both were panting incredibly hard, and both had lost track of time. How long have they been kissing for?

Chan wanted so badly to just kiss Felix again. Take him and mark him up, claiming him as his own. Nobody would dare ask a werewolf’s mate to join in on a group orgy. Nobody would dare kiss someone elses mate, unless they were asking to be torn to shreds. Felix would be his. Only his. _His_ mate. _His_ lover. Spirits he wanted him so bad.

He nuzzled his face in Felix’s neck, the wolf in him stirring and sharing his brain for a bit. There was a ringing in his ears, as the scent of arousal mixed with Felix’s natural sweet, creamy scent. Another growl was elicited from Chan as he gently teethed at Felix’s neck, almost nonverbally asking to mark him.

“C-Chan. Chan, hey, come back to me, yeah?” He heard him say, but his brain didn’t quite process the words that came from his mouth. Felix gently pulled at Chan’s hair, then a little harder when Chan didn’t pull away.

“Chan, look at me. Hey, look at me.” He tried again, then tilted his head up so that Chan could look him in the eyes. They were glossed over, pupils blown and Chan was clearly not there all the way. Felix couldn’t help but coo at how cute he looked.

“Aww, did Puppy like the kiss?” He asked, mostly as a joke but when he heard Chan whine and slowly nod his head, he realized what was happening. He chuckled, tracing his tiny fingers over the reddened apples of Chan’s cheeks as he climbed out of his lap. Chan whined again, trying to grab a hold of Felix again but the faerie grabbed his hands in his own and sat down next to Chan. He pulled the older down until his head was in his lap and began petting his hair.

Chan, still deep in a headspace he hasn’t been in before, began gently gnawing at Felix’s thigh. It tickled mostly, so Felix couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him.

“Poor puppy, getting all excited just from a kiss. You’re too cute, you know that?” He cooed. A few minutes passed until Chan dozed off, Felix still a little baffled at Chan’s newly discovered headspace, but strangely enough, he was satisfied, content. It even seemed like Chan wanted to mark him…

_Oh_...the thought made Felix’s heart flutter. Being marked by Chan, by his best friend, sounded nice actually. He wasn’t sure why though, as far as he was concerned Chan was his fated friend, and that was it. But maybe...he felt more for Chan than he initially thought. It was dangerous to feel this way, but exciting and comforting as well. If he were to fall in love with anyone, he would definitely want it to be Chan.

He was the kindest, sweetest, most selfless person, and everything about him, both inside and out, was absolutely beautiful. 

It must have been an hour before Chan woke up, the sun already starting to set as gold bled into orange, bled into pink, then purple then dark blue. He leaned up, head still spinning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A hand ran through his hair, one he knew was Felix without even remembering where he was. He just knew it was him. He turned and when his carmel eyes met cobalt, he felt his face get much much warmer.

“Hi.” He croaked, then cleared his throat. Felix giggled.

“Hi. Have a nice nap, Puppy?” He teased. Chan went very very still at the new nickname, then felt his flush burn hotter when he remembered why.

“O-Oh, Felix. I’m so sorry, I don’t know why that happened, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine Channie. I didn’t mind at all.” There was something about the way he said that, that made Chan’s heart squeeze and his head started to spin again. 

_What did that mean?_ Whatever it meant, it changed their friendship. It wasn’t bad, nor was it good. It just...shifted. One minute they would be joking about something and screwing around, then the next everything went tense and it felt like the air was heavy with sexual tension. Chan tried not to read too deep into it though. He didn’t want to think Felix felt the same for him only to be turned down and ruin an incredibly beautiful and unlikely friendship.

Two more years passed. Chan was almost twenty three, and Felix was twenty. Eventually Chan’s parents found out about Felix. They weren’t as upset as he thought they would be, but they were definitely much more concerned and worried for his safety. Not that they thought Felix would hurt Chan, no. It was whether or not he was going to get caught by the faeries. The only faerie Chan knew was Felix, so how they would react if they found out Felix was fraternizing with the enemy, they didn’t know _what_ would happen to them.

Now, at this point in time, other than being afraid of getting caught by the faeries, he had to worry about the pressure his parents are putting on him to find a suitable mate. He was going to start his first rut soon, and while most wolves waited until they found the right one, Chan was soon to be alpha, meaning he needed a mate as soon as possible. Having one for his first rut would be ideal.

So here Chan is stressed and restless in Felix’s lap while the younger man tries to keep some of the flowers alive, despite Fall being so close. He traced a finger over a Moon Daisy, passing over some of his own energy into the flower. Chan watched as his gentle touch immediately fed the flower with life: the browning petals reverted back to their silvery blue color, puffing up with life, stem standing upright again and the flower absorbing the light from the sky above.

It was beautiful, and so was Felix and everything he did. Spirits he loved Felix.

“What’s got you all stressed, Channie?” He asked, glancing over with those big blue eyes of his. Chan just reached up and traced a constellation on Felix’s cheek.

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over.” He hummed, growing more content with the softness of his skin under his own rough, calloused fingers. Felix frowned, but quickly Chan ran his thumb between his brows to smooth out the wrinkle.

“Don’t tell me that. I _want_ to worry over you. It means I _care_ about you, you stupid dog.” He grumbled rather childishly. Chan chuckled.

“I know...it’s a wolf thing really, you don’t need to worry about it, I’ll figure it out on my own.”

“No, Chan. Tell me, please? I want to help.” Chan sighed, quickly giving into Felix’s begging. How could he not? He was just too cute.

“My first rut is coming soon, on my twenty third birthday actually, and my parents are worried cause I still haven’t found a mate.” He explained exasperatedly. Felix could sense his frustration in his voice.

“Cause you’re going to be the alpha right? I keep forgetting about that.” He mumbled. Chan hummed in confirmation. He sighed, suddenly feeling his stomach flutter with the question he had in his head for the past few weeks floating back into the forefront of his mind.

“A-Actually Felix,” he started, his shaky tone making Felix perk up in interest. “I was wondering...if you wanted to spend it with me.” His tone got shyer and shyer as the tips of his ears started to glow a faint red. Felix raised a brow as a smirk pulled at his lips.

“Is that so?” He asked teasingly, combing his hands through Chan’s hair.

“Puppy wants the little faerie whore to spend his rut with him, hmm?” Chan’s eyes widened as he quickly sat up.

“W-Wait, that’s not-! I didn’t mean you were...cause...I don’t-!” Felix just laughed and ruffled Chan’s hair.

“I know, I know, I’m just teasing. I know you don’t think of me like that, I know that’s not why you asked me.” Chan sighed. 

“Good. I didn’t want you to think I thought that you were easy or something.” He sighed again, leaning his head onto Felix’s shoulder.

“It’s just...you’re the only one I can trust. I don’t know how I’ll be during my rut, and if I do something embarrassing I only trust you not to make me feel bad about it.” He said. Felix smiled sweetly, his cheeks dusting the faintest bit of glowy pink.

“Aaww, I love you too Channie.” He jested, leaning down to leave a little peck on Chan’s neck. The werewolf shivered. His heart jumped a little when he told him he loved him, but he knew what he meant, and it wasn’t in the romantic sense.

“Sure, I’ll spend your first rut with you, and many more after if you want me to.” He whispered. Chan felt his blood start to rush down between his legs at the thought of spending more than one rut with him. 

“Thank you, Felix. I knew you would understand.” Chan whispered, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and nuzzling deeper into Felix’s neck, purring softly at his gentle scent. Felix chuckled, running a hand through Chan’s curly hair, the both of them just absorbing each other and the atmosphere of the forest.

A few days before Chan’s rut, he started to grow even more restless. He told his parents he would be spending his ruts with Felix until further notice. They were shocked to say the least, but again, they accepted Felix into their home. Apparently Felix made some excuse to his parents as to why he would be gone for a week, something about traveling some place as some sort of coming-of-age-adventure or whatever. Chan couldn’t really remember, his brain was being fogged up with hormones.

He was getting a bit snappy. He would lash out at the smallest things his siblings did that usually wouldn’t bother him too much, now would irritate him to the bone. He was getting...well hornier too, honestly. He found it hard not to want to hump his pillow in the middle of the night, or even bring Felix closer whenever he was nearby just to scent him and feel his warmth. He’d even leave little bruises on his hips and waist from how tightly he would hold him, but Felix has told him over and over again that he didn’t mind.

Then, his birthday came, and so did his rut. Both Felix and Chan locked themselves in his room the night before, knowing full well that his rut was going to hit him full force that day. And so when Chan wakes up and all that is on his mind is knotting his mate over and over again, he isn’t too surprised when Felix grabs a hold of his face and gives him a short, sweet kiss.

“Happy birthday, Channie. Ready to lose your virginity?” He asked cheekily, but the smile wiped off his face when Chan pounced on him and immediately took Felix’s mouth with his own. Felix hummed against him, taking the kiss gratefully as he let Chan pin him down against the bed. Felix almost forgets what to do with Chan kissing him. The first time they kissed was so different. Chan was so gentle and unsure, but now he was all needy and demanding, and it was fucking hot. 

Felix wrapped his legs around Chan’s waist, pulling his lower half closer so that their cocks were flush together. Chan suddenly whimpered, eagerly grinding into Felix. He suddenly wasn’t a horny alpha in rut, he was back to that sweet, innocent, needy puppy he was the first time they kissed. His kiss was gentler too, and his tongue was more hesitant to push into Felix’s mouth. 

“Is my sweet puppy getting all needy just from having his cock touched?” He asked against his lips, feigning sympathy. Chan whined louder in response. Felix went ahead and flipped them over so that he was straddling Chan. He giggled, giving Chan little mouth pecks even though he was begging for more. He was reveling in it. In the way Chan begged for him, in the way his voice already sounded so fucked out and all high and whiny. He adored the way Chan looked at him with sweet puppy eyes, and adored the way his cheeks and ears were such a pretty shade of red.

He grabbed Chan’s hands in his own, tangling their fingers together as he kissed down his neck and softly rocked their hips together. Chan was already panting and squirming.

“Please, Lixie.” He begged. “I want more.” Felix groaned, his cock hardening embarrassingly fast. Probably the fastest it’s gotten this hard since his first orgy. He leaned back, fully sitting on Chan’s clothed dick as he untangled his fingers from Chan’s and ran them under his shirt. He had seen Chan shirtless before, but never had the honor of actually touching the godly body he always saw before him.

He felt over the dips in his abs, shivering as he reached higher and felt over his pecs. His cock twitched in interest. Everything was both firm and soft at the same time. It just felt so good to touch.

His eyes flickered up to Chan, who was still whimpering and squirming under him. He watched his face carefully as he brushed his fingers over Chan’s nipples, and as he suspected, his face scrunched up and his jaw dropped, the prettiest moan floating into the air. Felix decided to just pull the shirt off of him. He wanted to see his entire body's reaction to his touches.

Then it really hit Felix. He was going to have sex with Chan. He was given permission to touch him all over. He was given permission to be fucked by him. He was given permission to take his knot and to be filled up with _Chan’s_ cock, with _Chan’s_ cum. His best friend who he has fallen in love with, has given him permission to take his virginity in the most vulnerable state he will ever be in his life.

Wow...this was really happening.

“Lixie? Why’d you stop?” He asked quietly.

“Do you…” Chan shifted, his eyes flickering and slowly filling with tears. “Do you wanna stop?” His voice was wet, and broken, and immediately Felix leaned down to kiss him fully on the lips. He ran his hands up his chest and rolled his hips into Chan’s, making the werewolf whimper needily.

“No, Puppy. I don’t want to stop.” He whispered against his mouth. “I was just taking in the view, no need to panic.” He reassured, petting over Chan’s head. Chan keened, letting his eyes flutter shut before rolling his hips up to meet with Felix’s. The faerie hummed at the friction, heat and sparks washing over his thighs, cock and the pit of his stomach.

He leaned back again on his knees before pulling off his own shirt. The moment the silky material fell to the floor, Chan’s firm hands were on him. He was clumsy and messy, but to have Chan’s hands on his body at all made him shiver all over. There was just something in the way that whenever their skin touched, it felt almost electric. Like something deep down to their core knew that their bodies were built for each other, that they were meant to touch each other.

Felix looked down and could see a wet spot already forming on the front of Chan’s underwear. However, his eyes couldn’t help but trace the outline of Chan’s thick hard on. He mindlessly reached down and stroked him through the material, making Chan cry out pathetically and jolt his hips up.

“F-Felix please, need you. Need to...to knot...hmmmph.” He whined. Felix didn’t waste anymore time and slid back on Chan’s thighs so that he could pull at the waistband of his boxers. He didn’t even pull the item of clothing down to his knees when he stopped, staring wide eyed at Chan’s cock. It was pretty thick, the head was an angry red, there was a large vein that ran all the way up the underside of it, and it reached all the way up past his belly button, dribbling precum in his naval cavity. But what caught his attention the most was the base of his member, where it was flared up with his swelling knot.

He quickly finished undressing him before he grabbed it, stroking all the way down to his knot. Chan was growling and whimpering now, gripping the sheets in his shaking hands as he thrashed his head around and bucked his hips up uncontrollably. He was practically sobbing at this point.

“You’re so sensitive, Puppy. If I keep going like this you might cum without even being buried deep in my ass.” Immediately Chan cried out in protest.

“No no no, please! Please, Puppy wants to knot Fefe! Please, please please please!” He sobbed, tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes again. Felix cooed and leaned forward again, stroking Chan slowly as he kissed his hot cheeks and all the way down his neck.

“Don’t worry, Puppy. You’ll get to knot me soon enough.” As soon as he leaned back again he wiggled out of his own underwear, freeing his own throbbing cock from its cage. Unlike Chan, Felix was skinny, uncut and rather smooth looking, but almost just as long as Chan’s.

Felix reached up, pushing two fingers up to Chan’s plush lips.

“Can you suck on these for me, Puppy?” He asked sweetly, smiling when Chan opened his mouth and took his digits greedily. He sucked and licked at his fingers, coating them in a thick layer of saliva before he pulled them out and watched as excess drool spilled from the corner of his mouth. Neither bothered wiping it away. Felix though it was cute and Chan was too deep in his headspace and rut to even care.

“Such a good boy.” Felix praised, earning another whine from Chan, but the older couldn’t help but smile gently at the praise.

“I’m a good boy?” He asked almost in disbelief as Felix dipped his fingers into his hole.

“Yes. A very _very_ good boy.” He continued; both praising Chan and working himself open. Chan let out a cute giggle, making Felix’s heart pitter patter against the confinements of his ribcage. He hurried to work a third, then fourth finger into himself until he felt he was open enough to take Chan without it burning too much. Felix hurriedly decided that he should slick Chan up with his own precum to help with the slide a bit more.

Then finally, _finally_ , Felix scooted up at the right angle, grabbing Chan’s scolding, throbbing cock, and eased it in himself. As he slid down, Chan began shaking and letting out short bursts of loud moans. Felix couldn’t help but throw his head back, letting out a long, deep moan of his own at how well Chan filled him up. He hit every nerve inside his body just right, reiterating and reaffirming that yes, Chan’s body _was in fact_ meant for Felix’s, and vise versa.

It felt good, felt _right_ to be connected to him in this way. He was so glad Chan asked him to be with him during his rut. 

Felix slowly began lifting his hips up and sliding back down. Chan was squirming, hands on Felix’s hips but not really doing anything due to his lack of mental willpower to do anything other than take what Felix was giving him. He slowly quickened the pace, eventually bouncing fully on Chan’s cock. He grazed his prostate just right, sliding past it and prodding at the base of his abdomen. 

Felix slowed down, making Chan whine, but he wanted to lean back and roll his hips down. He wanted to see if Chan’s cock was enough to form a bulge in his stomach, and when he leaned back just far enough, he could see it. The faintest outline of Chan’s cock proding through his skin. Not only that, but the angle allowed Chan to hit his prostate with more direct force.

“Do you see that, Channie?” Felix gasped, reaching for Chan’s hand and pressing it against his stomach.

“Here, feel.” When he slid back down and Chan’s cock poked his hand, the older man's eyes widened, then he growled and bucked his hips up.

“Shit.” He moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows as Felix used him.

“Feels good, Lixie.” Felix just moaned, rolling his eyes back as his orgasm stirred in his stomach. Suddenly Chan started crying again, throwing his hips up into Felix. It took a moment but he could feel it; Chan’s knot growing bigger and bigger, stretching Felix nearly to the max.

“Fefe, Imma cum. Let me knot you, please.” He whined. He started crying harder suddenly.

“Chan-”

“Wanna mark you,” he hiccuped, looking up at Felix so broken. “Wanna make you mine...wanna make you my mate.” He confessed. Then;

“I-I love you Lixie.” Felix felt his head start to spin.

“Please, please. Wanna mark...want you, love you.” Soon his words started to dissolve and all there was was blabbering and crying as he got closer to cumming. Felix slowed down, making Chan whimper and cry louder, but was silenced by Felix's lips. He swallowed every sound Chan made, moaning back into him before sitting the both of them up. He pulled back and rested Chan’s head against his neck.

“Mark me Channie.” He moaned, rocking faster.

“Make me yours. I want to be yours too, Puppy.” He nuzzled his face into Chan’s soft, curly hair. “I love you too. So so much Channie.” And it was like a weight was lifted off of him, like his mind was finally cleared and the final puzzle pieces were setting into place, however it wasn’t completed until Chan found the right spot on Felix’s neck, and sunk his fangs into his skin.

At that moment they both came, Chan’s knot slipping and catching onto Felix’s rim and filling him with his seed. Felix finished cumming much quicker than Chan, only leaving a small mess of shimmering, pearly cum on their stomachs while Chan continued to quiver and pant and fill Felix to the brim. Once they calmed down, they fell into the mattress, panting and covered in sweat and cum.

Chan was still sniffing, however. His rosy cheeks were stained with tears and eyelashes clumped together with salt water. He had a small pout to his lips. Or maybe they were swollen from being kissed so harshly at one point. Either way, Felix couldn’t help but caress Chan’s face in his small hands, tracing his thumbs over the apples of his cheeks.

“Did you mean it, Lixie?” He asked softly, voice raspy from being used so aggressively for the past thirty or so minutes. He only just flickered those cute, puppy brown eyes up at him.

“Do...do you really love me back?” His voice quivered, nostrils flaring and eyes welling up again as he bit his bottom lip and attempted at not breaking down and crying again.

“Yes, Channie.” He affirmed fondly, running a hand to the back of his head to play with his curls. “I love you.”

Chan nearly started crying again, so he pressed his face back into his neck, finding his mark and instinctually lapping at the blood to clean him off. Soon it stung less and just throbbed a little, but there was an ache to it that felt good. 

They were quiet for the next twenty minutes until Chan’s knot went down and he could slip out of Felix. Felix winced at the flow of fluid oozing out of his ass.

“That’s gonna leave a mess-”

“I got it.” Chan interrupted, almost a little too energetically. Felix blinked as Chan rolled him onto his back and slid down between Felix’s legs, pushing his thighs up and basically going down on Felix. The faerie gasped, hole fluttering at the feeling of Chan’s soft, hot tongue cleaning him up of any cum that leaked out of him. Felix rolled his eyes back, hand threading through Chan’s hair to ground him. 

He felt an odd sense of floatiness, almost like his tongue was drugging him up and setting him on a bed of clouds. Then he worked his way up, cleaning up the mess on his stomach with much more enthusiasm. Felix chuckled at his change in demeanor.

“Do I taste good, Puppy?” He asked, not really expecting a verbal response, but Chan delivered.

“Yes. Better than I thought actually. Is faerie cum supposed to taste this sweet?” Felix couldn’t help but laugh as he looked back down at Chan, who returned the laughter and leaned back up to connect their lips. Felix could taste a mix of bittersweet, salt and Chan, and it was good. Just in this moment at least, and every other post orgasm bliss that was to come for the next few days (or even years if he wants to get technical. You know, with them being mates and all now).

As Chan pulled away, the air thickened as Chan’s eyes suddenly wandered off.

“I marked you.” He whispered, laying back next to Felix and gently resting a warm hand on his petite waist stained in Moon Daisy tinted bruises.

“What will your family, your _people_ think, Felix?” Felix could hear the panic start to build up in his voice and energy, but Felix leaned up and pecked him reassuringly.

“Don’t worry about that right now, we’ll figure that out later. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Just sleep for now, hm?” Chan nodded, pulling the bunched up blanket at the edge of the bed over their worn bodies. He continued to stroke Felix’s waist softly, focusing on the warm, tender skin that helped lull him to sleep.

They’ll figure it out. They always do.


End file.
